


flew west for the winter

by judgment



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Past Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgment/pseuds/judgment
Summary: Yuri visits Hasetsu before the NHK Trophy.





	flew west for the winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pleurer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pleurer/gifts).



Yuri drops by Hasetsu when he’s in Japan for the NHKs. Victor has been shamelessly cavorting in public since the breakup, so Yuri considers this charity.

Yuuri emerges from underneath the blankets when Yuri enters his room. “Oh, Yurio.”

“God, you’re pathetic,” says Yuri. “It’s already two.”

“You should be training,” Yuuri mumbles.

“You can compensate by looking at my programme later.” Yuri kicks at the pile so Yuuri scoots over. He’s relieved to find Yuuri smiling when he squirrels in. Yakov’s going to kill him when he learns of Yuri’s detour, but fuck it, he’ll worry about that afterwards.


End file.
